


Careless

by nottonyharrison



Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: She’s never felt like burning in her life.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Careless Kiss  
> I really struggled with this one because i’m not one for established relationship so this is set during 2.04 that’s right you made me go against my ‘they didn’t kiss or talk nope not even once’ for this and OMG now I AM LIVING FOR IT. But then also this is weird. And basically just softcore porn.  
> This was originally posted as part of one work that was to archive all of my prompt stories. I've decided to go the series route instead, so sorry if you've already read this!

She’s never felt like _burning_ in her life. Her skin is humming with heat, clammy and feverish, and all she can think about is the way his chest is pressed hard to her back as he presses his fingers to her in a place she hasn’t thought about in _months_.

She can feel his dick pressing in to her butt, hard and moving like he’s trying to work it out of his pants. She lets out a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper, and is immediately embarrassed, but he doesn’t seem to mind because all of a sudden his body is no longer warming her back and she’s sitting on the tiny counter to the side of the basin and his _face is between her legs a_ nd then _oh_.

So it goes like that, her trembling and sweating under her polka dot dress, him going to fucking _town_ on her like she can’t ever remember experiencing, and then when she’s staring up at the dim fluorescent light that she knows must be ridiculously unflattering, she freezes. Because his lips are pressing against the inside of her thigh in what could almost be a tender kiss, and it’s like she doesn’t know what to think.

Everything stills for a moment. He slides up her body and slips his hands into her hair, tugging just a tiny bit too hard, and their eyes lock. He winces and bites his lip.

“Sorry… that was a bit weird, huh?”

Her answer is shaky and hoarse. “No, no it’s… it’s okay.”

“You good?”

“Mmm hmmm.”

“Okay because I kinda really wanna fuck you right now you have no idea.”

And all she can do is nod and tug at his belt, fumbling with the buckle, and unzipping so quickly he lets out a grunt.

And if his lips trail over her throat, his teeth tug on her ear, and he leaves a mark on her shoulder when he comes, she tells herself it doesn’t count.


End file.
